SPEAK
by IneedTHISlikeAIR
Summary: Suffering from a tragic past she barely opens up to anyone.until... duh duh dahhhhh! All human. AU
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!

Chapter 1

Hope

NEVER AGAIN! i WOULD NEVER TRUST SOMEONE AGAIN. NOT AFTER what happened to me.

As I pulled into the lot I saw my friend Alice, standing by herself waiting for me. As I got out of the car I saw her give me a disapproving look and I sighed. This wasn't the first time she voiced her opinion about my wardrobe. She always said, _Since I'm a girl I should dress like one._ Sometimes it was funny because she would actually get mad because I would wear a sweatshirt everyday.

"Hey Alice," I said. Hoping she wouldn't bring the subject up again.

"Hey Bella."

And that was pretty much our conversation. Alice knew about my past-and she was with me through it all-and she respected that I didn't like talking so much. Actually, she was the only person I would talk to. If a teacher ever called on me or if someone would say something to me (which they usually didn't) I would shake my head or nod and smile sometimes. I didn't even talk to my aunt. As we walked to her locker, I pulled out my Ipod and started listening. Just like every other morning.

The school I went to was very small. I sighed as I looked around the hallway. Some of these people used to be my friends three years ago. But that was before... I missed them sometimes, but it was my fault because I stopped talking to them. Some of them were okay with it because they knew the truth. And others heard the rumors and they hated me, and some would try to make each day of my life horrible. Just one more year, then I would be out of here, I told myself.

When we got to her locker, she said goodbye and she went to class. When I got to my class I went to my usual seat in the back and I put my hood up so nobody could see my earphones. This was one of my least favorite classes because there were so many people in it. The only open seat was next to me. Big surprise there! _No one would want to sit next to the freak who didn't talk._

After a couple of minutes the whole room was filled with everyone and the teacher was at the front of the room starting his lecture. I laid my head down on the table. I heard the door open and the teacher stop talking and I looked up. Not another new student! And he would have to sit next to me!

After I stopped freaking out I looked at him while he was standing at the front of the room. With the way he looked, he would definitely be in with the popular crowd. He actually looked a little to old to be in eleventh grade. He was gorgeous! I let my eyes fall to the table as he made his way to the desk next to me. I kept my eyes down when I heard him pick up my book bag that was sitting in his chair and he put it by my feet.

When he sat down I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Hello." He had a very clear voice.

I looked up at him. Nodded and smiled, then looked back down. When I looked back to the front of the classroom, Jessica-one of the snobs-already had her eye on him. I felt a strange feeling inside of me. Was it sorrow because he seemed like a decent guy, but he would be one of the snobs soon? I suddenly felt the urge to **tell **this stranger to stay away from them.

"I'm Edward. You are?"

When I looked up at him, he was still looking at me-half-turned in his seat. I suddenly realized the feeling I was having. I _wanted_ to _talk_. But I wouldn't. Never again, I told myself.

I could tell he was waiting for me to answer because he was still staring at me so I just shook my head and smiled. I could still feel his eyes on me, but the teacher had just passed out a paper and I tried to concentrate on doing that.

He must of looked at my paper to get my name. "So...Your name is Isabella. That is a very nice name."

_No it's not_, I thought to myself. I kept my eyes on my paper during the rest of the class, but I knew he was still looking at me. Probably wondering why I didn't answer him back. Well, he would know by lunch. All the snobs would tell him that I was a freak and I didn't talk, but they didn't know the reason why.

I **wanted** to say something to him. That is the first time I have ever wanted to talk to someone besides Alice. It was weird. I couldn't even sit still.

"Are you alright?" he asked, smiling at me. I nodded my head and turned back to my paper. Great! Now he thinks I'm a freak already! He didn't even need the snobs to tell him that! I did it myself! Perfect! I sighed and closed my eyes.

As soon as the bell rang i ran out of the room. That was the most embarrassing thing i have been through in a long time. I didn't know why I felt this way. Usually I didn't care what people thought of me. It was horrible.

Through the next four classes I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I couldn't believe how embarrassing it was. Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

I went to the table Alice and I always sat at. It was far away from everyone else so that I wouldn't feel weird about talking to her. Most of the time she would share her lunch with me because she would never eat it all and I never bought a lunch.

"Hey!" she said, sliding into the seat next to me, smiling, "Have you seen the new kid? He's totally hot!"

"Sure" I giggled.

"When did you see him?" She always asked a million questions when it came to boys. It was like she was obsessed sometimes.

"In my first class. He has to sit next to me."

"**OMG!** You are soo lucky! Did he talk to you?" She gasped. "You didn't ignore him? Did you?"

"I'm not always rude, yah know?"

"Well...What did he say?"

"Um..He told me his name."

I left out the part about what he said about my name because I wasn't sure how I felt about it. And, given my lack of relationships, I didn't know if it was flirting or not. Probably not. Probably just my imagination.

"Um.." Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Isn't that him coming over here?"

I looked up and she was right. He was coming from the snob table which meant he probably heard all the rumors. But if he had heard the rumors, why was he coming over here? He came over to our table and sat down across from me and smiled. I looked over at Alice and she was giving me the _What the..._ look. I nudged her with my elbow so she would say something, but she didn't. She just stared at him. I nudged her again and this time she almost fell off the bench and she had to catch herself and we both heard him chuckle and looked at him.

"Sorry!" She said, glaring at me. "She has a bit of a temper!"

He laughed louder this time. "I'll put that on my list."

"Um..Why are you over here?" I was pretty sure she didn't mean it to be rude. I was scared he would be offended, but luckily he smiled before he answered.

"The people over there are weird."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. It looked like he didn't need my warning. His smile got bigger when I laughed.

"You know, it's nice to finally her your voice."

I wanted to say so many things. Like_ you have only known me for half of a day! _and some other things like, _It's nice to use it!_ I was so confused by all the feelings I was having just because of him. I couldn't understand it.

Alice cleared her throat. She must of felt a little awkward too. I could tell by her serious face that she was about to tell him that I didn't like to talk much. Ever since I stopped talking I told her she didn't have to tell anyone, but she said she felt weird if people were talking to me and I just ignored them. She always did this and I felt sorry for her because even if we just went shopping and the cashier asked me something she would have to have the same conversation again. I could tell that it would make things easier for her if I would talk, but I just couldn't.

"Um..I'm Alice and this is Bella, but from what I heard you already know that." I blushed and she smiled.

"Um...Bella doesn't like to talk much...Just to let you know."

"Yeah. I guessed that this morning and I just got it confirmed over at that table." He smiled and I laid my head down on the table and groaned.

"Don't worry. I didn't believe any of it, besides the talking part."

His voice sounded so worried that he had hurt my feelings that I looked up and his face broke my heart.

"It's okay."

**AN: PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Was that my voice! Did I just say that! Did I just talk to him! I looked over at Alice and she was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. So that was me who said that! Hopefully she wouldn't act like it was a big deal so he wouldn't know that he was the **first** person I talked to besides Alice for **three years**. I looked over at him and he was smiling. I guess he already knew it was a big deal by Alice's face.

I pulled Alice's arm and I practically ran from the table dragging her with me. When I got far enough I let her go and faced her.

"Wow! Do you realize that you just talked to someone besides me!"

"I don't know what just happened back there. I just said it. I didn't even think about it."

"Wow!" she said again, "I am totally coming over your house tonight! We need to talk as soon as school is over. Okay?"

"Um...Sure."

I couldn't even think clearly. I was even more confused then I was before. Was that even possible? The bell rang which meant that lunch was over. The next two classes went by in a blur. Why did I talk to him? Some part of me was mad at myself because all of the deal I made with myself on not talking to anyone for three years was ruined. Another part of me, though, was happy! After three years of pushing people away it actually felt nice to talk to someone even if it was just two words.

Finally, the bell rang and school was over and I went to my car. I had to wait for Alice so I leaned against the driver's side.

"Hey."

I gasped and whirled around and my hand flew over my heart.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He was leaning against my passenger car door. Again his voice and face sounded and looked so worried as it did before. _Why not? _I thought, _I already talked to him once._

"No problem." I said quietly. It was so weird talking to someone that _wasn't_ Alice.

"I thought you didn't talk to anyone?" He asked smiling. Like he knew that he was special, which apparently he was. I just didn't know why.

"Yeah. I thought that too." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, why are you talking to me?" His face was so interested, which was weird to me because I was the most uninteresting person on the face of the earth. Alice came up to my car with her mouth hanging open again staring at me. I sighed and got in the car hoping she would get in the car without saying anything to him.

Luckily she did get in right away. The car was silent until we got out of the parking lot.

"**OMG!** You have to tell me everything RIGHT now!"

"I'm still trying to figure it out, Alice! I just looked at his face and I just said things. I didn't even think about it! I don't know if I'm ready for this!" My eyes were getting teary. I have wanted to say things forever,but I didn't trust anyone enough to talk to them. Then this stranger comes into my life and I start talking to him.

I didn't know if it was him. Was he different then everyone else? Could I trust him? NO! I couldn't let myself hope. Maybe it was just me! Maybe since I haven't talked to anyone for so long that I needed to talk.

"We'll talk about this when we get to your house. I don't want to get in a car accident because your crying."She smiled. Trying to be nice, I guessed.

After I pulled into the long driveway she practically jumped out of the car before it even stopped. She was even inside before I could get to the door. The house was, as usual, empty. My aunt works a lot and she is never here. I think she feels sorry for leaving me all the time because she buys me EVERYTHING! I don't really mind being alone because then I don't have to feel guilty for not talking to her. I know she is probably hurting as much as I am. I mean she was her sister. It also hurts me to much to look at her because she looks a lot like my mom and every time I think about my mom I think about what happened and I haven't thought about that since the accident...

"Hellooo?" Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Bella?"

"Huh. O, sorry!"

Somehow I had ended up sitting on the couch in the living room. This happens to me a lot. I think it's because I'm thinking so hard that I just move without giving myself permission to do so.

Without any warning Alice threw herself at me and hugged me and started to cry silently.

"Bella! I am so proud of you! I know how hard that must have been for you. I told you sooner or later you were going to end up talking."

Woah! I'm not good with emotional stuff. Especially crying. I only cried twice in my life as far as I could remember. And I never cried in front of anybody.Alice must have noticed my discomfort because she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry! It's just that your my best friend and I want you to be happy like you used to be."

I sighed. We had this conversation before.

"Alice. Just because I talked to him once doesn't mean anything. I don't even know why I said anything to him."

"Well, obviously there has to be something special about him since you talked to him. Also, he's incredibly hot." She giggled.

"Don't you think it's weird? I mean, obviously he is hot, but he sat with us today instead of with the snobs and sometimes the way he talks makes me feel weird."

"Bella, your just scared that it might happen again. I think it's good that your talking to him."

I hated this conversation. We had a conversation like this so many times. You would think she would give up because I get mad every time we talk about it. I guess she's not afraid to bring it up because she knew I couldn't stay mad at her. Which made me even more mad.

"Gosh, Alice! How many times do we have to have this conversation? I don't want to talk to anyone! It would just make everyday a whole lot worse then they already are."

"Well, you talk to me. At least try to talk to him. You don't have to tell him what happened but," I cut her off.

"Stop bringing it up!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry."

She looked like she was about to cry. I knew she only wanted me to be happy but i was perfectly fine not talking to anyone.

"It's okay. If I talk to him tomorrow will that make you forgive me?"

She smiled.

"Yes! That would make me so happy!"

"Okay," I sighed. "But I'm not promising anything."

"As long as you said you would."

She hugged me again and I could hear her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out and read the text and muttered something under her breath.

"Bella, I have to go. My mom needs help at home. Somebody's coming over. Yay." She sighed.

"It's okay. I have a lot to think about anyway."

When she went out the front door I ran up to my room and layed on the bed. Maybe I could talk to him. I mean, it would make Alice happy and obviously there must be something different about him because HE was talking to ME. He also left the snobs to come sit with Alice and me. That had to mean something, right?

I rolled over on to my back and sighed. I could talk to him but he would have to be patient with me because it would take me awhile to trust him.

Then the phone rang. My aunt had put a phone in my room in case of an emergency since I wouldn't talk on the phone any other way. My room was big. It had every expensive thing in it. My aunt was all about work and I think she felt guilty for leaving me alone all the time.

I looked at the caller I.D. The only way I would answer it was if it was Alice and if it was my aunt because she never calls.

The number was not familiar so I let it ring and the caller would get the answer machine.

"Bella? I know your there. Would you answer the phone, please?"

That couldn't be Edward's voice! I had to be dreaming. He doesn't know my phone number.

"I ran into Alice at the store. She told me that you would definitely be home and she gave me your number." It was like he knew what I was thinking.

Argggh! I knew Alice was trying to make me happy, but I was still to scared of getting hurt again.

The answer machine reached it's time limit because it beeped again. As soon as the beep stopped the phone started ringing again. After three rings the answer machine beeped. He sighed into the phone.

"Look, I know you don't like to talk but can you answer the phone then hang up so I know your there?"

I followed his directions. Maybe he would stop calling? Before I could get my hopes up the phone started ringing again. I groaned and put a pillow over my head and let the answer machine get it again.

"Thank you. Now that I know your there I hope you don't mind if I come by your house. I'll take you anywhere you want. And from what I saw at lunch today, your probably mad at Alice so I'll even take you over to her house so you can yell at her, if you want." I heard him chuckle then he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO PLZ STICK WITH ME CUZ IM STILL LEARNING HOW ALL THIS WORKS. LOL**

I ran downstairs and started pacing. He was joking, right? That's why he laughed. Alice wouldn't give him my address, right? He was a stranger. He was a stranger, but somehow... I couldn't even describe it.

All of a sudden there was a knock at my door and I almost screamed because I was so deep in thought.

I ran and opened the door and he was standing there.

"Hey," He said smiling, he sounded surprised, "I'm surprised you answered the door. I thought I was going to have to use the key."

I was confused. My face must have shown that because he chuckled.

"Alice seems to be very optimistic."

I was furious. How could she!

"I know you don't like to talk so I brought this." He pulled out a pocket-sized notebook and pen and handed it to me. If I wasn't so mad at Alice I would have thought this was sweet. I knew it was wrong to take my anger out on him but I couldn't help it. I snatched the pen and paper out of his hand and I wrote:

_I want my key!_

When I handed it to him so he could read it he sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out my key. I smiled when he gave me the key. I mouthed a thank-you to him and ran up the stairs to put MY key away.

I went into my room and sat the key on the dresser. I turned around to run back downstairs but I ran into something. It kinda hurt because I was in a hurry to get downstairs to kick him out.

"Woah! Slow down, there." He chuckled.

I was suddenly self-conscious. I mean, who wouldn't be? HE was in MY room. The only people who have ever been up here were my Aunt and Alice. Not to mention the fact that he is a 1)boy, 2)stranger, and somehow I think I had feelings for him. But I didn't! I couldn't, right? There was no such thing as Love at First Sight. Right?

"Here." He handed me the notebook and pen. I didn't know how else to put it without being rude so I wrote:

_Get out!_

He looked at the paper while I wrote and he started to laugh. Was there something wrong with him? He had a bad sense of humor.

"C'mon." He pulled me out of my room and then let go of my hand.

"Better?" He asked, smiling.

How could someone be so sweet one moment, that it makes someone talk to him who barely talks, to incredibly annoying the next.

I shook my head and pointed down the stairs.

"Your very stubborn. Aren't you?" He smiled.

Suddenly his face became very serious.

"Look. I know you don't like to talk and I'm sure you have stayed quiet for so long because you probably get sick of people asking you why. But I won't. I'm a very patient guy. You don't even have to talk to me right away. I just want to spend time with you."

This confused me. Why would anyone want to spend time with someone they just met and they didn't talk.

I still had the notebook and pen so I wrote:

_Why?_

He chuckled.

"You just seem very different." He smiled at the face I made.

"I meant a good different." He laughed.

I smiled. No one has ever taken an interest in me. My smile turned into a frown as I thought of something else. I took the lid off the pen and wrote:

_Your going to get tired of waiting, yah know. I'm not going to start talking tomorrow._

I looked up at him and saw that his face was very gentle.

"I know you must have been hurt before, but I'm not going to do that again. Will you at least give me a chance to be your friend?"

Friend? I should have known. No one would ever want to be more then friends and most of them didn't want to be friends. I guess I could try.

I nodded my head and he smiled. He made the same face that made me talk to him before, but instead of worry there was happiness.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and changed the subject.

"So..." He said swinging our hands between us as we walked. Did friends do that?

"Where do you want to go?" He continued.

I shrugged. A couple seconds ago he was so serious and now he seemed so...happy.

"Okay...so...dinner?" He asked.

I shook my head. With everything going on right now I think I would get sick if I ate anything.

"Okay, then...movies?"

Movies? Wasn't that a date thing. Gosh, I haven't been to the movies in 3 years.

"Okay, movies it is." He said when I hesitated.

By now we were out by his car. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that his was expensive. He opened the passenger door for me. I got in and smiled to myself when he closed the door.

"So, is there any movie you wanted to see?" He asked when he started driving.

I shook my head. I never went to the movies so I never paid attention to what was playing.

"Okay, then. We'll just see the first one on the list. Sound okay?"

I shrugged.

"Yah know, you still have that pen and paper. I would appreciate it if you would write down what your thinking in words." He looked over and smiled.

It was so strange to have someone actually care. Or at least I thought he did. I wouldn't get my hopes up to fast.

I sighed and wrote down:

_Sure_

He smiled. "Thank you."

We were at the movies by then and he was turning into a parking space. When he parked I was opening my door but he was suddenly at my side of the car opening the door.

"I'll get that for you."

When I got out his expression confused me. He almost looked angry. What could he possibly be mad about?

We walked inside and he bought two tickets to the first movie on the list. He gave me the tickets and told me to go get our seats while he bought the food. I got a seat in the back like I would anywhere else.

Of all the movies that could have been on the top of the list, it had to be a scary movie! I hated them! They usually left me having nightmares for weeks. As if I didn't have enough of them already!

"Hey."

I looked over and he had two soda's and a large popcorn. He barely got in his seat without dropping it all which made me smile.

_I could have stayed to help you carry it._

He laughed when he read this.

"It wasn't that hard, Bella."

Gosh! Have I mentioned how much I hated my name!

"What's the matter?"

Jeez! Did everyone know what I was thinking? Was I that easy to read?

_Nothing_

He gave me an irritated look.

"Isabella!"

_Seriously! It's nothing big!_

"Then if it's not that big, why can't you tell me?"

He sighed when i didn't answer him. "Isabella?"

**SO...WHATCHA THINK? IM THINKING ABOUT STARTING ANOTHER STORY FROM EDWARD'S VIEW. WHAT'DYA THINK? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay. Heres another chapter. yay. Kinda short cuz right now im working on Edwards side of chapter 1 which has a lot more involved then I thought. lol. **

This was really starting to irritate me. What was it with him? He was lucky I was even here. I didn't feel like writing down the whole thing and it was stupid anyway. I wasn't going to write down everything i was thinking!

He must have saw me getting angry. Of course!

"Never mind. I'm sorry if I'd upset you."

He turned to face the screen since the movie was starting. His face looked so upset. At first I was happy but...

_I'm sorry... _(I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and was shocked that he wasn't looking over my shoulder reading like he was doing before.) _...It's just that I can't believe I'm really here and your lucky i am, but I don't want to write down every stupid thought i have._

I had to practically shove the paper in his hand so he would take it. When he read it he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I could tell something was bothering you. You have very open eyes."

Uhhhh... I reached for the paper.

_Should I take that as a compliment_

"Yes." He said was pretty much the end of the conversation since the movie was playing.

Have I mentioned how much I hate scary movies? And this one was terrifying! We were only halfway through the movie and I already felt like I was going to puke!

I had stopped eating the popcorn after the first five minutes. I felt bad for wasting it. It was one of those bloody movies but still scary which was rare. I was definitely going to have nightmares tonight.

When the movie was almost over Edward finally got brave enough to put his arm around me which I shrugged off and he just smiled. I was cringing most of the movie because it was so disgusting! I didn't know how anyone could stand this! How did they get to sleep at night? I couldn't take it anymore!

_Can we leave now?_

"Why? It's almost over."

_I wanna go home!please!_

"Okay, okay." He said, sighing.

So we got up and left and he threw the popcorn and soda's away.

"So do I have to take you home or did you just want to get out of there?" He asked when he started driving

_I wanna go home!_

"Alright." He sighed. "Can I stay over for a little while since the movie got cut short?"

_No_

"Please." He chuckled.

_No_

I was to confused already. Wait! Maybe it would be a good idea because as soon as he left I would start freaking out because of the movie.

"C'mon, I..."

_Okay_

**AN: TA DA! PLZ REVIEW. :) -Zinc**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Finally another chapter! Still not as long as I would like it to be, but hey! Its here. :)**

"WOW! WHAT'S WITH THE CHANGE OF ATTITUDE?"

I just shrugged. He didn't need to know everything about me. When we got to my house I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and realized he was following me.

I didn't know what to do. I've never really had company over before except Ashley and whenever she did come over she always took care of herself.

_you want something to drink?_

I wrote, hoping it was the right thing to say to someone that was over someone's house for the first time.

I handed him the paper. After he read it he looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

I reached for the paper again. He handed it to me and sighed.

_What do you want?_

He read it and sighed.

"Waters fine."

So I went to the cabinet and got out two glasses.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I just shrugged.

"Well, your a lot of help." He chuckled.

I smiled. I handed him his drink and ran up the stairs to my room, hoping he would have enough sense to follow me. When I walked into my room I sat on one of the couches and hugged my knees to my chest and watched him walk in the door. He came in and his eyes lit up as he looked around the room.

"Wow. You know, I didn't really notice last time but...um...wow," he said smiling as he walked past the pool table to the stereo.

I shrugged. I barely used anything in here anyway. Except for the stereo which I loved because I could plug my ipod into it. I remember when I first moved in here all I did was blast my music as loud as possible and stayed in my room. My Aunt never complained. I think she was happy I didn't come out so she wouldn't have to say anything. And it's not like I wanted her to anyway.

"You mind," he asked, holding up his Ipod. I shook my head. He plugged in his Ipod and Skinny Jeans by The Bigger Lights started playing. I felt a smile reach my face because I had been listening to that song this morning.

"What?" he said smiling, walking over and sitting down right next to me. I just shook my head. He grabbed my feet and spun me around so my back was leaning against the armrest and my feet were in his lap. I was so shocked I almost talked. I tried to pull my feet away put he grabbed it and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked, sounding completely confused.

I hurried up and grabbed the notebook and pen while he started to untie my converse.

_What the hell do you think your doing? Are you crazy!_

I practically shoved it in his face. He took it out of my hands and sighed as he read it.

"I'm sure your aunt wouldn't appreciate the way you treat the furniture. You shouldn't put your shoes on the couch."

I just looked at him like he was crazy. I mean, C'mon! Who is he to come room and tell me not to put MY feet on MY couch! I was sheathing!

"What?" he said when he realized I wasn't going to stop staring at him with my mouth hanging. And it was the way he looked that made me not so mad anymore. He looked so concerned. So instead of snatching the paper from his hand and writing "_GET OUT!_" I just held my hand out for the paper and when he gave it to me I wrote,

_I'm starting to wonder why I said yes to you coming over here! Don't tell me what to do!_

As he read I saw him frown then look up at me.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just...I was raised..." he trailed off, running his hands through his hair. I didn't ask him to finish his sentence. I kinda knew what he was saying. It was pretty obvious he was raised the old-fashioned way with the way he talked and the door opening and all. He looked so sad and I felt bad even though I wanted him to be upset for telling me what to do, but of course for some reason I couldn't let him suffer.

_It's ok._

He read it and smiled and opened his mouth like he was about to say something when we heard a door slam downstairs.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ Review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So heres another chapter. I'm so proud of myself for dong this! Even though it isn't much, but hey!, its something. I figure its better to give u guys a little bit at a time then a lot oncea year. lol. plz review! it motivates me! :)**

_He read it and smiled and opened his mouth like he was about to say something when we heard a door slam downstairs._

_"Bella," my aunt called from downstairs, "Can you come help me with these?"_

No, no, no, no, no! This was not happening! She wasn't usually home this early! It was only 7:30.

_Whatever you do don't leave the room okay? I'll sneak you out later._

I basically threw it in his lap as I ran out the door. Making sure to shut the door. I could NOT let my aunt find out he was here. She would have a million questions. I never have any friends over except Alice and she would totally flip, especially since it was a guy. And then she would wonder what else I did while she was gone. And let's not mention the horrible talk that would follow.

Not to mention the fact that I didn't want her to know. I didn't want anyone to know. Can you imagine what people would think. this gorgeous new guy was talking to the mute. They would either think I was a charity case or I was sleeping with him. Plus, I haven't even had time to process any of this. Was I a charity case? Why, after all this time, did I actually want to talk to someone. And HIM, a complete stranger. But somehow...

So I ran downstairs to find some groceries sitting by the door. This was our usual routine. She would go back and forth from the car to the door and I would take one bag at a time to the kitchen. When there was none left in the car she would go to the kitchen and start putting them away. I would only take one bag at a time so I didn't have to be with her for to long. I already felt bad enough not talking to her and I didn't want her to feel like she had to talk to me.

"Do you know who's car that is out front?" she asked, about to head to the kitchen.

Just as I started shaking my head, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

We both froze in our spot at the door, staring at the staircase. He made his way down, completely at ease.

I looked at my aunt. She kept switvhing her gaze from me to edward, like she couldn't decide who to look at. When he finally got to us, which seemed like it took forever, my aunt decided she wanted to look at me. Her expression surprised me. She looked happy. I expected her to be mad. REALLY mad.

"Who's this?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm Edward," he said, shaking her hand, "Bella's friend," he paused to look at me, then smirked, "Well, hopefully."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Edward," she said, smiling like crazy now, "Have you guys had dinner yet?"

I nodded my head at the same time edward said, "No." My aunt decided to believe him because the next thing I know she's explaining how she can't cook and that she'll call to order a pizza. Then she walks to the kitchen and I wait until I can hear the sound of her putting grocerys away to hit Edward. I'm not nearly as mad as I thought I would be but still! He didn't listen to me.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing his chest, "You know, for a very tiny girl your pretty stong."

I shoved him again. This time noticing the muscles beneath his shirt.

I went to pick up the rest of the bags when he stepped in.

"I'll get that."

He picked up all 6 bags and off to the kitchen we went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! its me. I'm not dead! lol. sorry for the looooong wait. My AP class is killing me. **

I didn't know what to do or expect. I really didn't want to have to deal with all this right now. After everything that happened today, I deserved a break, right? Just a little time to think about everything that has happened to me. But, of course I don't get that.

When we made it to the kitchen I sat down on one of the stools at the island. I saw Edward look at me but I looked away. If he expected me to help "keep up the conversation" he was sadly mistaken. He had gotten himself into this, he could deal with it.

He sat the bags on the island (which was basically so big it was our table)

"I would help you put everything away, but I don't know where everything goes," he said, smiling right at my aunt.

"It's okay," she said. She continued to put the things away, "So what were you guys doing?"

"Just listening to music," he said as he came over to stand behind me, his arm stretched out next to me, leaning against the counter. I got a vision of my fathers arm on the steering wheel, just like I did in my nightmares. I quickly shook it away before I freaked out.

"Well I wish I knew you were coming over," she turned around to look at me, "I would have brought pizza or something."

"Thats okay," he said, leaning even closer. I just stared down at his arm, watching the muscles in his forearms, "It was unexpected. I just stopped by."

The closeness was just getting to be too much and I wanted him to back away. I closed my eyes.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around before," she asked, turning back to the cabinets.

"Yeah, actually. I just moved here a little over a week ago." As he said this, he leaned in even closer so that his chest was touching my back. I didn't think he was doing it on purpose but still!

I gritted my teeth, "Can you move please?" I mumbled, so low it probably sounded like cunyulmuvnee.

"Hmm?" he asked, moving his head in even closer. My aunt turned around at that noise. I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if my aunt heard.

"I said, can you move please?" I said, my voice raising with every word. I heard my aunt gasp.

"Yeah," he said, backing away, his eyes wide. He was probably shocked that I spoke in front of my aunt.

I looked at my aunt just in time to see a tear roll down her face. I didn't care that I had "company" anymore. I ran from the kitchen the tears already rolling down my face. I stopped outside the door when I heard talking from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll just go."

"No, no, no. It's okay." I could hear her sniffling still.

"No it's not," I heard him mumble, "I feel like I'm doing everything wrong," he sighed.

"It's okay. I mean, this is the first time she's let someone in the house that wasn't Alice. And the first time in a long time she's been in the same room as me for more than 30 seconds. Not to mention she just spoke! I mean that means there's hope, right?"

"I guess," he mumbled, "I'm just gonna go now."

I took a few steps away from the door when I heard my aunt call him.

"Just, whatever you do, don't give up on her, okay? I don't think she could take it. She's had to many people give up on her."

I didn't stay for the rest. I ran outside, needing the fresh air. Who knows what else she would tell him. I sat on the swing on the side of the porch. How dare he! I had told him to wait upstairs. None of this would have ever happened. And how dare he give my aunt false hope! I couldn't take all this. Now she would be expecting me to talk all over again. I had worked hard to build up an understanding between us. That I was never _ever_ going to talk. And know that was all gone.

I heard the front door open and looked up.

"Bella?" he asked, walking towards me.

"No. Just go," I said, well, screamed. I stood up from the bench. The tears would just not stop flowing.

He started pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to,"

I cut him off, "You're ruining everything!" I shoved him away. I was proud of myself that he actually had to take a step back from the force of my shove. But he came right back, grabbing my face and wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Really?" he asked in a soft voice, "Did you ever think that this could be a good thing Don't you want to talk to your aunt. Talking doesn't mean the end of the world."

I couldn't stop the sobs from coming. Because I did. I really did want to talk to my aunt. I wanted to thank her for taking me in when no one else would. For taking care of me. I wanted to apologize for just coming home one day and not speaking to her and giving her no explanation. And maybe I could.

He kissed my forehead and let go of my face and just held me the whole time I sobbed. I relaxed into his embrace. When I finally got everything out I remembered that he probably knew everything now. I pulled away from him.

"She didn't tell me anything," he whispered, moving the hair out of my face, "She was about to, but I told her not to. I told her you'd tell me when your ready. And you will right? Because I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me. I would never hurt you," he said, looking directly in my eyes.

And for some reason, I believed him. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I whispered, my throat sore from crying. "I'll tell you some time." I leaned into him.

"Good." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I pulled away when I heard my aunt call me.

"You better go inside. I'll see you later."

I was turning the doorknob when I heard him call out, "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

And I couldn't help smiling when I shut the door behind me.

**Ya know you want to tell me what you think! just hit that little button. ;)**


End file.
